1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailboxes and access thereto in rural areas and those areas prone to annual snowfall accumulation. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a two-piece slider mechanism that mounts between an existing mailbox and mailbox post, wherein the mailbox is outwardly slideable from the post for access thereinto by postal workers while remaining in their vehicles. The present invention is designed for simplicity and to minimally impact the current procedure for mounting a mailbox to existing mailbox posts.
Typical mailbox assemblies are structure adapted to house delivered and outgoing mail for the postal service to access. These devices are well known structures that are commonly connected to upstanding mailbox posts and employ an outward opening facing the roadway, particularly in those suburban or rural areas wherein each residence is provided its own independent mailbox. These areas, however, may include streets or roadways having adjacent obstructions that limit access to the mailbox from the roadway, wherein a postal worker may be required to awkwardly reach from his or her vehicle or completely exit therefrom to address the mailbox. Further, those areas that are prone to annual snowfall are also prone to mailbox obstructions, wherein snow is plowed into large mounds along the sides of roadways, blocking access for vehicles to deviate from the roadway to reach the mailbox position.
Therefore, a mailbox structure or device is required that improves the means of accessing a stationed mailbox along the side of a roadway. The present invention is herein disclosed as a means of extending a mailbox's position from its attached location on a mailbox post to a position extended therefrom, wherein the distance between the mailbox opening and a postal service vehicle along the roadway is reduced for improved access thereinto. This facilitates postal service workers having access to a user's mailbox in rural areas, during periods of snow accumulation and in other instances wherein ready access to one's mailbox is limited from the adjacent roadway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to mailbox slider assemblies. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to assemblies that provide a means to extend a mailbox position, wherein the elements of the assembly are overly complex, include sliding mechanisms that are prone to high amounts of friction and thus resistant to sliding, and further devices that are not readily adapted for accepting mailboxes without radically changing their existing support structure. The present invention provides two sliding members that are joined along one end and secure together along a second end, the two members employing a low friction and simple means of relative motion therebetween. The present invention is adapted to mount below an existing mailbox and support block, and mount to an existing mailbox post having an upstanding portion and horizontal portion adapted to receive a mailbox thereon. The forgoing devices in the prior art deemed most relevant to the present disclosure are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,680 to McCormack discloses a slide mount for a rural mailbox, comprising a plastic base having a complimentary horizontal slide member slideably connected thereto, along with a one-way stop that prevents the slide member from fully disengaging the base once installed. The base and slide member share a plurality of complimentary slots that form a slide path for relating sliding of the slide member with respect to the stationary base. The slots further comprise horizontally mounted tongue and groove locking and sliding members that connect the two members, wherein a deployable catch prevents the two from being removable from one another. The base is formed of an interior volume having the slots or slide channels, while the catching mechanism is spring loaded. The McCormack device, while describing a similar device and design for accepting a mailbox, involves a configuration that mounts the mailbox directly into its upper slide member and within a shelf defined by upstanding outer walls. Fasteners are driven through the sides of the mailbox and into to the outer walls of the slide member to secure the two together. This configuration requires the width of the mailbox to be complimentary to the width between the two outer walls of the slide member, wherein larger or smaller mailboxes will not fit or will be inwardly offset from the outer walls. The present invention utilizes vertically oriented fasteners that connect a support board mounted below the mailbox to the sliding member, whereby the width of the sliding member is not tied to the width of the mailbox itself. A mailbox of any width may work in conjunction with the present invention, wherein the sliding member does not enclose the mailbox within outer walls, but rather supports the mailbox from below and connects to an appropriately sized support board. Further, the catch mechanism of McCormack is one that diverges in design elements and intent from the present invention, wherein the present invention includes a slideable member comprising of no moving parts. A lateral side channel is provided having a freely engagable end and a pull-stop end that prevents separation of the sliding and base members while in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,123 to Laramie is another such device that discloses an extendable support for a mailbox, comprising a hollow, elongated support member and an extension arm that is a carrier for the mailbox and extends from the hollow interior of the support member. The hollow support member forms a recess into which the extension arm, attached to the mailbox, slides into and therefrom to retract and extend the mailbox as desired. An optional stop prevents complete dislodgment of the member and the arm. The Laramie device also describes a slideable mailbox mount, however the elements that form this mount and its structure diverge significantly from the present invention, which provides a readily engagable first and second member having a formed stop therebetween, wherein the number of moving or independent parts is minimized and the structure is readily deployable for any sized or configured mailbox structure.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,655 to Riccio discloses a telescopic mailbox support, comprising an elongated and upstanding shaft connecting to a telescopic support member positioned orthogonally to the upstanding shaft. The support member includes a plurality of elongated tubes that are slideably engagable along a path for moving a mailbox between an extended and retracted position. A platform attaching to the inner most tube provides a means to support a mailbox along the end of the telescoping shaft, while the upstanding portion of the device provides the necessary offset from a support surface as is typical of mailbox posts. The Riccio device provides a telescoping support, which establishes a unique means of conveying a mailbox between a first and second position. However, this device includes a structure that is divergent from the present invention. It is submitted that a plurality of telescoping members may be more prone to seizure due to rust and debris, wherein the present invention provides a simplified structure that minimizes surface contact along the sliding and base member to reduce friction and provide a simply designed sliding support.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,291 to Knight describes an adjustable mailbox platform having a bracket attached to a plurality of space side members that attach to an existing mailbox post. The cross members are secured to the side member to maintain a stable position above the upstanding mailbox post, while an elongated support member is slideably engaged between the cross members, side members and the mailbox post. The support member can be retracted or extended through the assembly to reposition the mailbox as necessary for access purposes in rural areas. Similar to the Riccio and Laramie disclosures, the Knight device describes a device that offers a means of extension and retraction for a mailbox, wherein delivery of mail and access from a postal service vehicle is facilitated through the slideable action of the support means. However, the Knight device provides a structure that is divergent in elements from the present invention. The Knight device utilizes an overly elongated board upon which to slide through a confined area defined by its mailbox post support. No means of stopping the structure from disengaging the post is disclosed, and the device requires removal of a standard mailbox support horizontal support, in favor of a simple, upstanding post for which the Knight assembly to attached thereto.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,911 to Ruocco discloses a mailbox mounting device having three elongated and slideable members. The members are stacked upon one another and may be moved relative to one another and respective of an underlying member. The lowermost member is adapted to be attached to a mailbox post via a mailbox attachment base, while an uppermost member attaches to a mailbox itself using a mounting bracket affixed to the uppermost member. Each of the members includes a downwardly directed post that engages the member therebelow within a slot along its length. As the uppermost member is slid, the post slides along the member one below uppermost until it reaches the termination of the slot, whereafter that member begins to slide relative to the member below it using the same attachment and sliding methodology. While unique and offering an elongated extension with a condensed retracted state, the Ruocco device involves a structure that also diverges from that of ht present invention. The device includes several stacked members that function relative to one another, using multiple contact surfaces that increase overall traction and friction within the system. The present invention is adapted to minimize friction and provide a simple sliding mechanism that is detachable prior to being secured to a mailbox post, and thereafter is secured as a non-separatable assembly once installed. The present invention does not utilize several sliding layers to accomplish this task, and thus provides a slimmer, less bulky design that is less readily visible after installation.
The present invention comprises a mailbox slider mechanism having two elements slideably connected from one end and secure together at an opposite end, wherein the secured end faces the roadway and prevents a user from separating the sliding member from the base member while extending the mailbox. At least one tongue and groove slideable connection between members allows relative motion, while an outward hand allows the sliding member to be easily grasped and slid along the base member. The two-part assembly eliminates moving parts or mechanisms, while the recessed channel and stop prevents separation. Therefore it is herein submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing mailbox slider devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.